In Need A Romance
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: sebuah kisah yang diadaptasi dari drama korea In Need a Romance , KrisHo , Lumin and 2Jun


IN NEED A ROMANCE

.

.

.

Title : In Need A Romance

Author : Marselina Ahn ( SeoA_Yeon)

Cast :

~ Wu YiFan

~ Kim JoonMyeon

~ Yong JunHyung

~ Yoon DooJoon

~ Kim MinSeok

~ Lu Han

~ and other cast .

Pairing : KrisHo , 2Jun , LuMin and many more .

Genre : Romance , Drama and so on

Length : Chapter

Rating : M (jaga jaga aja )

Disclaimer : males nulis

Warning : this is YAOI Fict , DLDR , bahasa yang rumit , EYD berantakan , dan apapun itu .

A/N : halohaaa , Mars bawa Fict baru berchapter nih , sebenar nya ini bukan 100% hasil pemikiran Mars , ini Fict terinspirasi ama DraKor yg judul nya In Need A Romance kalo ngga salah , tapi tenang , semua nya ngga sama kok ama DraKor itu , pasti ada beberapa Scene yang Mars ubah , cukup sekian dari Mars , Hope U like this .

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Just a Friend

Author Pov .

pagi yang cerah di hari minggu adalah saat yang di tunggu tunggu untuk orang awam , hari minggu bisa di gunakan untuk bersantai , berolahraga , _hang out with friend _, atau semacam nya . tapi kedua insan ciptaan yang di ketahui kedua nya ber gender namja melewati pagi yang cerah di hari minggu dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda , mereka melewati pagi ini dengan berbagi _kehangatan_ di atas kasur .

" nnghh … Krishh …. Ahhh " sebuah desahan terdengar keluar dari bibir pink yang kini keadaan nya sudah mengenaskan –bengkak .

" hhnn … Myeonie " lirih namja tampan bersurai pirang yang tengah memacu pinggul nya dengan tempo yang cukup keras .

" aahhh … fast eumhh … there " namja manis bersurai kecoklatan itu terus mendesah kenikmatan saat namja tampan yang menindih nya terus menekan titik sensitive nya .

Sebenarnya perlu kalian ketahui , kedua namja ini sudah melakukan hal ini dari mulai tengah malam –saat sang namja tampan pulang dari pekerjaan nya . seakan tak ada hari esok untuk berbagi _kehangatan _lagi , mereka melewati pagi ini yang bahkan beranjak siang dengan tak henti henti nya berbagi _kehangatan ._

.

.

.

.

Drrt drrt

Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih terus bergetar dari 15 menit yang lalu , merasa IPhone nya terus bergetar , namja manis bersurai kecoklatan itu mulai terbangun dari tidur nya .

Srett

' JunHyung ' batin namja manis itu ketika melihat nama kontak yang terus menelpon nya .

" yeo-"

"_ YAHH KIM JOONMYEON .. KEMANA SAJA KAU , HUH ? DI TELEPON TIDAK DI ANGKAT , DI SMS TAK DIBALAS , KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR BODOH , KUKIRA KAU MATI DI RUMAH MU " _

Namja manis itu sedikit menjauhkan IPhone nya dari telinganya menghindari teriakan sang sahabat yang sedang asik dengan acara _mari-omeli-kim-joonmyeon ._

" yah , Junie-ya , kau arogan sekali , kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu " jawab JoonMyeon –sang namja manis- saat di rasanya JunHyung sang sahabat tidak bersuara lagi .

_" yyahh ,,, kau yang arogan babbo , aku datang kerumah mu bersama Minseok dan tidak ada yang menyahut dari dalam , kau di mana suho-yah ?" _kali ini nada bicara JunHyung sudah menurun .

" hehehe ,,, mian ne , aku sedang tidak di rumah ku , aku menginap di rumah kris " jawab Suho

_" ya tuhan Suho … kau piker aku ini babbo , huh ? bahkan aku tahu kalau sejak 3 tahun yang lalu kau sudah serumah dengan Wu YiFan itu " _rutuk JunHyung di sebrang sana .

" yayaya … kau tau , aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar hari ini " ujar Suho

_" Yifan 'menyerangmu' ?" _

" yaa … seperti biasa , tapi kurasa ini cukup lama , aku 'berhubungan' dengan nya dari jam 1 malam hingga jam 9 pagi " jawab Suho

_" huh ? kau gila , itu hampir 8 jam , apa kau tidak kram ?"_

" tidak terlalu , besok juga sudah bisa berjalan "

_" awas saja kau Wu Yifan , kalau kau tidak datang untuk bekerja besok , aku akan membombardir Wu itu "_

" tenang saja , akan ku pastikan besok aku datang "

_" ya sudah , lebih baik kau segera membersihkan tubuh mu yang aku jamin pasti lengket dan penuh _kissmark _itu dan tidur kembali "_

" siap Junie "

"_ yasudah , bye "_

" bye "

Suho kembali menyimpan IPhone nya di nakas di samping kasur yang ada di kamar Kris , Suho mengalihkan tatapan nya dari IPhone nya kearah wajah tampan Kris yang masih terlelap tidur .

" miaww~ " lirih Suho di depan wajah Kris mencoba untuk membangunkan Kris .

" miaww ~~" kali ini nada suara yang di buat Suho sedikit mendayu – dayu , jari jari lentik nya juga mulai merambat di sekitar pinggang Kris , menggerakkan kedua jarinya bagaikan sepasang kaki yang melangkah di pinggang itu .

" Myeonie " erang Kris yang merasa acara tidur nya terganggu

" ayo bangun tuan-pemalas-Wu , ini sudah siang dan kita belum sarapan , ahh maksudku belum makan siang " ujar Suho yang kini sudah mengganti posisi nya menjadi duduk bersandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang itu .

" aku akan memakan 'makan siang'ku di kasur ini " jawab Kris yang masih betah memejamkan kedua manik mata nya .

" baiklah kalau begitu , setelah kau memakan 'makan siang'mu di atas kasur ini , aku akan mengepack beberapa pakaian ku dan menginap di Rumah JunHyung atau MinSeok selama 1 bulan " ancam Suho dan Gotcha ! Kris membuka matanya dengan segera .

" baiklah nona Kim , aku bangun " ujar Kris lalu merubah posisi nya sama seperti Suho .

" bagus , anak pin- Yahh! Apa maksud mu dengan ' nona Kim ' Wu Yifan " geram Suho kesal karena baru menyadari ucapan Kris .

" sudahlah , aku akan mandi dulu , kau nanti setelah ku " ujar Suho sembari melilitkan Bathrobe yang ada di samping nya .

" kita mandi berdua " ujar Kris .

" yahh ! andwae , aku tidak mau , yang ada kau menyerang ku kembali " umpat Suho dari dalam kamar mandi , sementara Kris hanya terkekeh .

Ini terlihat manis , mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja memadu kasih . tapi ada satu yang harus kalian ketahui , mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih , mereka hanya berteman , _yeahh they are just a friend , sex friend_ lebih tepatnya .

TBC


End file.
